Welcome to Omega Squadron
by MadKat32
Summary: Inuyasha is the commanding officer of Omega Squadron. When somebody from his past is recruited, he will be challenged by what to do. Perform his duties or follow his heart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do no own inuyasha or it characters. I make no profit off of these stories, and they

Are mearly for entertainment.

A little background. In the year 2517, the world has been shared by demons and humans. Until recently, the two races have mingled in almost perfect harmony. But, every family has a black sheep. When that happens, Omega Squadron is dispatched. Anyway...

ON WITH THE STORY!

Inuyasha looked over to his squad. They were performing the usual check-ups before the mission. They hadn't had a mission in a while and Inuyasha was wondering why the sudden activity had shown up. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the van hit and bump and they all met the roof and the floor, soon after.

"Hey, watch it up there," he said as he knocked on the wall angrily, "There are people back here!"

"Sorry about that," came a voice on the loud speaker, "just a bump."

"No shit, Sherlock," came Miroku's voice.

"Dig deeper, Watson."

Miroku looked over at the source of the comment. "Is that an invitation, Sango?" he asked.

"You wish, Miroku," she replied.

"Aw," he said, feigning hurt, "that hurts. Why don't you give me a chance?"

"Because you're the biggest pervert in the universe," she answered, "maybe if you would stop peeking on me, I'll give you a chance...maybe."

"Shut up, you're both pissing me off," interrupted Inuyasha, "We're here."

They had arrived at an abandoned house that had been showing demon activity. Humans were being attacked around this area, which is the reason that Inuyasha and his squad were dispatched.

"Go silent," he ordered as he watched his squad silence their weapons, "This is a populated neighborhood, so we need to keep this quiet, clean, and quick."

He gave them the signal to set up at the front door. "Sango, go low profile" he ordered. Sango gave a nod, and suddenly vanished before their eyes; the two men watched as the door creaked open and ominous outline went in.

"I hate it when she does that, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "It weirds me out."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never know what she's gonna do," Miroku Responded.

"Oh, you'd wouldn't mind if she tried anything, now be quiet," Inuyasha snapped, ending the conversation. Sango popped out the door. "First floor is clear?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. "Alright, Sango, Miroku. You two will check the top floor; I'll check the basement," he stated.

"What?" Sango asked, "Why are you putting me with him? He might touch me."

"It may help your relationship a little," he answered, "You two need to learn to get along. Miroku, you need to stop touching every fucking girl you see, and Sango, you need to quit bitching about his problems. Now go!"

They split up like the plan said; Inuyasha went down to the basement and Sango and Miroku went upstairs. About ten minutes later, Miroku came up on the radio, "Nothing up here, Inuyasha, we're coming back down."

"Got it, I can't either," he replied. As he went to turn around, he came face to face with the same demon they were looking for. "Well, looks like you finally...," he was cut off as demon jumped at him. "Shit," he whispered, charging his body with electricity to knock the demon back. He did it too late. A needle was jabbed into his neck. On instinct he pulled his blade out and cut the demon's throat straight open. He pulled the syringe out. "What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Enjoy your simple life," the demon choked out, "it won't last." With that, the demon hit the floor as a bleeding heap.

"Simple life, my ass," he said, talking to nobody. "Sango, Miroku, I got him, but the fucker got me before I could fill his ass full of plasma. I'm heading back up," he spoke into the radio.

"Got it, but I'm coming down to see what the trouble was all about," he heard Sango reply.

"Ok," he said. Suddenly, he got really dizzy. 'Aw, man, my head,' he thought, 'What the hell was that?' He started feeling hot and his vision was hazing. He looked at the needle. He slowly sunk towards the ground. He heard a gasp behind him, and turned to it, and saw a blurred form of Sango. He crawled towards her, and pushed out and sentence before he went unconscious, "Help me."

"Inuyasha!," she yelled as she ran over to him. He was burning up. "Miroku," she said, worry clearly in her voice, "Get down here!"


	2. Two Weeks Later

First of all, I want to thank Danny Girl, Atelaar, Frani1375, Chanda, and KooKooKitty for being my first reviewers. Thanks a bunch guys and I'll try to keep the story interesting so that you don't get bored. For anybody that is confused about Inuyasha's and Sango's Abilities, I will explain in later chapter comments if anybody is still confused. Once again...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to make sure he wasn't blinded by any lights he was unaware of. Everything was off, except the machines attached to him. He grabbed his skull wondering why the hell his head hurt so bad. He realized that he was in the hospital wing of the base, but he couldn't remember why. "Wait," he blurted out, finally remember the events that led him here: The mission, the demon, the...needle. What was with that needle anyway? Other than the headache he had, he felt fine. He started searching around the bed for something suddenly. He found it in about five seconds. The call switch. He started pressing it repeatedly, being the impatient type.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on," he heard Sango call. She came in and switched the lights on. Inuyasha hissed in pain from the sudden attack of light and put his head underneath the covers.

"Turn those lights off," he snapped, "I have a splitting headache."

"Ok, ok," she said as she followed through. She wandered over to the side of his bed. "So how do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm sore, I have a headache, and surprisingly, I'm feeling a little jumpy, don't ask why, cause I don't know," he responded, "but here's my question. What the fuck happened?"

She suddenly found her feet rather interesting as she spoke, "Well, you remember that needle, right?

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, when we brought you in, you were going into convulsions, so Kaede gave you a mouth brace, to keep you from biting your tongue off, and just let you right them out. When you finally settled down, we showed her the needle. She told us that is was a piece of dog demon DNA. She couldn't figure out how they did it but they manage to synthesize a protein that would allow their DNA to bond with yours without them rejecting each other. In other words, you have dog demon DNA mixed with you. And you had some after-effects." she explained, while staring at his head.

"What do you mean by 'after-effects'," he said, raising an eyebrow. Instead of tell him, she walked over the table and grabbed a mirror to give to him. He took it and looked into it. His hair, it wasn't midnight black as it once was, but now a silver-white color, and his purple eyes had been replaced by amber pools. But the most notable was the new additions that were twitching on the top of his head. he jumped out of the bed, making IV's and cables fly everywhere. "What the fuck?" he yelled, backing up to the wall. he slumped against the wall, and slid down to the floor. "What have I become?" he asked himself, sitting there.

"We couldn't find anyway to separate the two without killing you," she said, "so we just thought that we should let you find out yourself."

"I've become what I've been taught to hunt since I was nine," he replied, "or at least half, which makes it worse. Nobody likes hanyous. They're hated by all."

"We don't hate you, Inuyasha," she said, "if that counts for anything."

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

Miroku decided to show up at this time. "So I see that you found out," he said, "how does it feel?"

"Like I want to die," Inuyasha whispered so that only he could hear, "and I'm also a little horny. Now what's up with that?"

Miroku started cracking up. "Oh, man, that sucks," he said through tears, "at least I can control myself."

If looks could kill, Miroku would have been wiped out of existence. "haha, asshole," Inuyasha said, snobbishly, "it's hard enough without you enjoying my misery."

"I'm sorry, the moment was just perfect," Miroku replied. "Usually it's me who has problems."

"Kaede said that you're going through a heat cycle right now," Miroku whispered back, "it'll be over in about a week."

"Ah, Inuyasha, you're awake."

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. Kaede was standing in the doorway. Kaede was the doctor back at the base, but she is also a skilled geneticist. She discover many of the cures that weren't available ten years ago, such as for Cancer, AIDS, and HIV. She also raised Inuyasha from the time he was four to present. When he joined the military at fourteen (because of his "gifts"), she signed up as a researcher and doctor. She is still revered by many professional doctors for her skill.

"I see that everybody is back to normal," she said.

Inuyasha growled, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Did you just growl?" Miroku said, astonished.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, "You're imagining things!"

"Well, Inuyasha," Kaede interrupted, "I declare you back to health. You'll sleep here tonight and move back to your room tomorrow."

"Back to health?!" he yelled, "look at me, I'm a freak!"

"Oh, that's normal," she assured, "you'll get used to it."

"Whatever," he growled out.

"Well, I'm going to get some food," Miroku informed them, "do you wanna come, Sango?"

"That does sound good," she said, "but don't try anything, perv, or I'll show you what a woman can really do."

"Something tells me that you don't mean that the way I want you to," he replied, as they walked out.

"That something is pretty smart," Inuyasha heard her say. He looked over to Kaede, who had a smiling on her face. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, too. The woman that had nurtured him from his childhood always cheered him up with that smile no matter what.

"Thanks, Kaede," he said to her.

"Anytime, Dear," she said as she walked him over to the bed and tucked him in, "now you get some sleep."

"I'm not a little kid, anymore, Kaede," he complained, "I don't need to be tucked in."

"I know, but I raised you," she said, " and you'll always be that little boy that came crying to me when he was scared of the dark."

"I would appreciate it if we could avoid those memories," he said. She chuckled.

"Alright, good night, Inuyasha," She said.

"Night, Keade," he whispered. He rubbed his hands against his face, mumbling, "This is going to be a long week."


	3. The New Recruit

Once again...Thank you, thank you, and thank you all for the reviews and for reading. I really appreciate the support. I'm sorry that it took so long to update again, but homework has been giving me trouble, lately, but I finally managed something. Anyway...

ON WITH THE STORY!

The training Inuyasha had gone through for the past three weeks was brutally intensive. Miroku and Sango had never seen him put his body to the test so hard, or keep going at that. Sango had been so engrossed that she never noticed the time. "Shit!" she exclaimed, "I need to be in the conference room to meet the new recruit."

"Well, then, get a move on," said Miroku, "I'll watch his progress, get outta here."

"Thanks, Miroku," she said, blushing a little at his kindness and surprised that he didn't fondle her. As on cue, she felt a motion on her butt. 'Well, that didn't last long," she said, "I'll just give him benefit of the doubt this time."

She quickly turned and headed out the door. Miroku followed her movement with a confused look, having expected a slap, but didn't receive one. "That's strange," he mumbled. He just turned back to the monitor on the control panel for the training room. They had hooked it up to a camera on the side of Inuyasha's head, so they could see things from his point of view. He was going so fast, though, that they could barely keep up. He watched as Inuyasha ran up to a com-bot and did a lunging kick knocking its body completely in. He was going to have a lot a repairs to do, he could tell.

Inuyasha had never felt so alive. Maybe being a hanyou wasn't that bad after all; he could feel the nearly limitless supply of energy and strength running through him, and it felt good...really good. He came across two com-bots who looked pretty mean, but were going to be easy work. He jumped and put the first one's head between the wall and his foot, then quickly followed up with kick off the wall to deliver a murderous roundhouse to the second. Like he had thought, that didn't take very long. He was starting to get used to his new abilities, and used them in almost perfect harmony with how much he had with them. He was truly having fun, which was a rare thing for him. But he would enjoy this new "gift", he would enjoy it a lot.

Sango walked with new recruit back to the training room, the silence becoming a little much, seeing how nervous the recruit looked. "So, Kagome, where are you from anyway?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh, um, I'm from Kyoto," she responded, "I lived with my mother, brother, and grandpa there."

"That doesn't sound so bad, so why did you join the military?" Sango asked, curiously.

"They were way too protective, so I wanted to prove that I wasn't a little girl anymore, so I joined as soon as I came of legal age."

"Sango," came a voice on the loudspeaker, "he's in the locker room, meet him there."

"Well, then, we'd better get over there," said Sango, "we don't want to make him mad, and please don't make any comments on his looks. He had a little accident and is very sensitive about how he looks. Miroku did that and barely dodged a chair."

They got to the locker room about six minutes later and waited in it just outside the shower room for Inuyasha to emerge. He didn't make them wait long as he soon came out in nothing but a towel, much to Sango's dismay. He'd become so bold since his change, and it was pissing her off. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but probably a combination of the two. "Ok, Sango, let's take a look at this gree..." he started but was stopped by what he saw, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He was currently pointing at Kagome. She got a pissed off look in her face, and got in his. At this point, Miroku decided to wander in.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING!"

"I live here," he responded, trying to get back under control, but something was pulling at his mind telling him to prove himself, his dominion, but he pushed it off.

Kagome stopped suddenly. "Well, that's a good point, but why do you have to be the person that I have to answer to?" she complained.

He just turned around, folding his arms. "You can always leave, you know," he informed her. "You don't have to stay here."

But Kagome was lost in his looks. She looked him from fuzzy ears-to-toe. He was still gorgeous, but whatever had happened to him magnified his looks. He was sexy before, but this was "HOLY SHIT!" sexy now.

She liked the changes to his looks, but wished that his attitude had improved, too. He turned back to face her and she got lost in his amber pools; they were sucking her in, and she felt her breath hitch. "YO!" he yelled, snapping her out of her trance, "Pay attention. I said, 'You can leave, you know. You don't have to stay here.'"

"I was given an order to come here, and I'm not backing down from it," she said, obviously determined not to lose this fight.

"I'm not sure that I want you in my base, seeing as you accused me of such things, and I can do such things. Trust me." he responded snidely.

"Kikyo told me that you did, and I found out that she was lying, and I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't let me," she responded, just as snide.

He got up close to her, and starting whispering just enough so she could her him, nothing more, "I didn't forgive you because you never gave me a chance to defend myself. you accused me off fucking her without evening hearing my side of the story. You believed a cousin of yours, which you didn't even like, over your boyfriend, whom I thought you loved."

Kagome was having trouble, trying not to cry, how could he have believed that she never loved him, after all that they had shared. "Why would you say that I never loved you?" she asked not believing it.

"Because of what I just said, you didn't believe me," he said, "the man that was going to ask your hand in marriage, and you would not believe him over you whore of a cousin. That's why I say that."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling tears coming, but she would not let them fall, "I want to ask for your forgiveness again, and earn it if I must."

He could smell tears, and knew that he hit a nerve with the marriage topic; he couldn't stand to see a woman cry, and was ashamed that he caused it. He could tell, now that he wasn't blinded by the anger of that day, that she was truly sorry for accusing him. "You don't have to, I forgive you," he said, "but that doesn't make everything better. If you want to make it in this squad, not only are you going to have to live with me, but you will have to get along with me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I know that I can," she replied, full of confidence. Now she knew why she had loved him, and still loved him. He was surprising; just when you'd think that he'd never do something like forgive her off the bat, which she knew that she wouldn't have done if he said the same things, he did it. It was one of his best qualities.

"Very well," he said, giving a small smile at her confidence, which is one reason he still loved her. "Sango," he said as he turned around and walked to the window overlooking the training room, looking out it, "take the young corporal to her room and show her around the rest of the base. Miroku, Check the armory inventory and make sure everything is at full stock. I've had a good day of training and I'm going to bed."

Sango and Kagome left, and Inuyasha started to dress into his night clothes. Miroku looked at him and asked, "Even though it seems that you don't like her at all, you gave her a chance, why?"

Inuyasha paused and turned to face Miroku. "Because, whether I like it or not, I love her. I won't go against that."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "I see," he said, "I just hope that this helps you more than it hurts you." He left the room to perform his task.

Inuyasha watched him leave, and stared after the door, thinking, 'I hope so, too, Miroku. I hope so, too.'

Sango and Kagome were on their way to Kagome's room, when Sango asked, "So what relationship did you have with Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped and looked at her feet. "He used to be my boyfriend, until I accused him falsely of sleeping with my cousin, Kikyo," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Sango responded.

"No, I'm fine. The truth is, I still love him, but I doubt that he loves me, so I'll just do as I'm told, and not argue; that's the least I can do to make up for what I did," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha isn't one to hold grudges, I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days. Talk to him and get to know him again. I know he'll listen. And you never now, maybe something will happen again," Sango said, winking She started walking again.

'Your right, Sango. I have to try to make it up to him. I would love it if we could go back to the way it was before I accused him. I would love that. Maybe it'll work out. Maybe,' she thought to herself as she ran to catch up with Sango.


End file.
